


Five Moons Ago

by Sapphire Faith archive (areticentreader)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areticentreader/pseuds/Sapphire%20Faith%20archive
Summary: He left her to die years ago. Now he regrets it. This is a seemingly innocent conversation between two random acquaintances.





	1. Conversation

"She was like the moon," I say dreamily, "loving and inviting, yet cold and distant. Lunessa is such a fitting name for her. It was derived from a word meaning 'moon.' No one could have picked a better name." I look at my acquaintance. "I love her so very much."

"Love is such a strong word," she replies, with underlying humor in her voice. I am unable to decipher her expression, however, because her dark hood is currently masking her face.

I counter, "That's why I used it." I pause. "I am similar to my namesake, I suppose."

The woman turns her face closer to me. I can see her smooth olive skin and her bright gray eyes reflecting the lantern's light like the moon. She seems so familiar…

* * *

_I was slightly suspicious of this strange woman before me. I was ordered to wait at the table in the corner of a shabby tavern to receive my new assignment. I had imagined a tough man with large muscles, but I was only met with a lithe-limbed girl._

_"Hello, I am Lunessa," she greeted me, smiling without any rationalization._

_"My name is Romeo. I am the new envoy," I informed her in all seriousness._

_"Romeo. Are you a lover?" she asked playfully. Her argentine eyes sparkled._

_I shook my head. "No. I am a businessman." I shook my head not only to answer her, but to rid myself of all of these foreign thoughts. I didn't care if her eyes sparkled._

_"I suppose we get right down to business, then." The girl stood and motioned to the bartender that she was leaving._

_As I followed her outside, I demanded, "What is my mission?"_

_She gave me a lopsided grin and began to stroll down the street. "If you are not aware of your surroundings, this great country of Avistia is having some political issues with Djyarar. You are one of the four hand-picked agents sent to discuss the war threats coming from Djyarar's new elected king." She halted her walk and turned to face a small building. "Here we are."_

_"Where's here?" I asked, noticing the way she pushed back her white tresses._

_"Welcome to your new dwelling place, Romeo," she replied. "Hope you enjoy it."_

* * *

"Who is your namesake?" she replies. Her steely eyes study the flickering candle.

I laugh bitterly. "My name is Romeo." Her eyes are exquisitely beautiful.

The woman smirks. Her red lips are hauntingly similar to Lunessa's. "Such a fitting name, dear Romeo. You do act like a star-crossed lover."

I chuckle with amusement now. "Yes, I suppose I am." I sip my beverage, letting my mind wander briefly. I exhale, softly and sadly. "But I don't believe Lunessa felt the same for me."

"How do you know?" my companion ask. A more melancholy smirk tugs at her lips this time. I briefly wonder why, but shake it off quickly.

I shrug, unsure of how to explain myself. "Well, she was very distant, as I mentioned earlier. Besides, Lunessa seemed to enjoy the company of the others more."

The lady leans forward, curious. "Who are the others you speak of?"

"Isaac was a levelheaded envoy. Peridot was the reckless bull," I reply.

* * *

_I followed her into the apartment, not believing that the government would actually force me to live here. I'd heard stories of grand mansions owned by famous envoys; I'd never guessed I'd live in such a cramped space! Rumors aren't always true, I suppose._

_"Who is this?" a young boy asked, swiftly dashing down the rickety staircase._

_She answered, "This is Romeo. He's the new envoy come to help us with Djyarar."_

_With a defiant glare, he retorted, "Who said we needed help? This skinny old bag of bones doesn't look like he has what it takes to negotiate with an old man!"_

_"Oh, you're one to talk, Peridot!" a voice called from down the hall. A man in his late twenties emerged from another room. "When you first arrived, you couldn't handle that pushover from Wallou! He only wanted to return our battleships, but he left with-"_

_Peridot interrupted, "I don't care, Isaac! That's all in the past, all right?"_

_"Some way to welcome your new colleague," I muttered._

_"Colleague?" Peridot repeated, turning his head to look at me. "What? Will you treat us like strangers? You'll be a new addition to our family, you know!"_

_I blinked. "Family?" I responded in askance. Was he crazy?_

_"Excuse Peridot," Isaac replied. "He may not act like it, but he gets attached rather quickly. You'll be staying with us long enough that we'll feel like one small family. That's all he meant to say, Romeo." The man smiled apologetically as he explained._

_She laughed. I loved her laugh; it sounded like someone was softly playing on the piano. It was beautiful. "You are all so funny," she giggled, hugging Peridot._

_"Ahem." I quickly cleared my throat, feeling rather nauseous because of the hug. "If you could just show me to my room, I'll make myself at home."_

_"Well, isn't someone taking the initiative?" she teased lightly._

_"Yeah, whatever," I replied roughly, shouldering past Peridot onto the staircase._

_"Last door on your left!" she called out after me, laughing at something the young brat had muttered under his breath._

* * *

"Reckless bull, eh?" she retorts playfully, tracing the cracks in the old table.

I shrug, ashamed. "He also charged into situations head first. Like a bull."

A familiar sort of laughter escapes her lips. Someone softly playing on the piano. The thought instinctively crosses my mind. "I like that. You are most definitely a poet." She winks.


	2. Confession

_"What are you writing?" I heard a voice whisper._

_I jumped a little, startled. "I- um, I sometimes write my feelings down," I admitted, abashed. "Sometimes when I'm confused, or hurt, or-" I paused for a moment, pondering, "happy, I suppose that writing helps." I shrugged, determined not to let her see that I'm embarrassed that she had seen that I was writing._

_Her lips curled upward. "You must be a good writer. After all-" she winked- "you write from your heart." Her nimble fingers pulled the paper up to her face. She began to read the text aloud, in a strong, clear voice:_

And so, after long moments of confusion, I finally leave the shore.  
I rush about, from each end of the ship, although I have no chore.  
Then the tempest rolls in, loud, yet soft, and fierce, yet tender.  
She is the most captivating and terrifying, in all of her deadly splendor.

_She stopped here, her silvery eyes filled with mirth. "Who are you referring to in this passage?" she inquired. She bites her lip, seemingly trying to keep in the giggles._

_I shrugged. "It's just someone I know."_

_She didn't press any further because we both knew who I was referring to. "I like this. You are most definitely a poet." She winked before sauntering away._

* * *

I jump a little, startled. I believe the woman is Lunessa for a moment. But it is impossible. Lunessa is dead. She is dead, and it is my fault. I deliberately let her die.

"Are you alright?" my companion asks, concern evident in her voice.

I clear my throat and nod vehemently. "Yes, I am. And I suppose I did have a way with words, but she was the better negotiator and the braver one. They were all brave."

* * *

_"We've been given a secondary mission to complete within the next few days," Isaac informed the rest of us at breakfast one morning. "There's been a hostage taken in some warehouse nearby."_

_"We don't normally receive missions like this," Peridot protested._

_The older man grimaced. "You're right. We don't. Unfortunately, this is a special case. The hostage happens to be one of the provincial ministers."_

_I almost choked on my drink. "Are you sure that one of the ministers has been taken? I don't believe the constables in charge of him would allow that to happen."_

_"It was one of the constables who kidnapped Minister Riat Luvela," she answered, becoming impatient with all of our protests. "I suggest we get to work now; it wouldn't do Avistia any good to lose a minister just before going into war."_

_I felt nervous just thinking about what we might have to do. My fingers twitched as we made our way to the warehouse._

_When we arrived, the sight was too gruesome to be described. I could see the blood of wounded constables smeared on the ground. I almost ran, but I pulled myself together as she spoke to the lead constable._

_"Why don't you just overtake the attacker?" she demanded._

_Constable Orega Pullman glared at her sternly. "Bombs have been set up, and Rogue's threatened to detonate them all if we get too close. He has some accomplices keeping an eye out for him." The man gestured to a young brat who was walking toward us._

_"Rogue's heard of you four," the brat drawled, "and he wants the girl to come in." His thumb jerked back in the direction of the warehouse. "Only the girl."_

_She stepped up. "All right." Then she turned to Isaac. "Keep an eye on these two. I don't want them getting into trouble."_

_Peridot grumbled about how she didn't trust him as she followed the brat._

_I glanced around, waiting until Peridot distracted Isaac by mindlessly charging. As I predicted, he attempted a sprint, and Isaac ran after him. I slipped past the constables mindlessly running about and found an unattended window. I climbed in and dove behind a stack of crates. I listened quietly to the conversation between her and Rogue._

_"I'm not going to give you anything for Minister Luvela," she spat venomously. "You don't deserve anything for such a crime as this."_

_I could hear the deranged man smirk. "Well, little darling, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to throw a little tantrum?" he taunted._

_I shifted just as she attacked the man. I froze up, unable to rush in and help. This man was armed with bombs and other dangerous weapons, and although I had the element of surprise, I could never try to take him. But she did, even though he slammed her onto the ground within seconds._

_"Not so tough now, are you, sweetheart?" he leered._

_She spat on his face. "Don't call me that."_

_Rogue strolled over the the minister. "Look, sir," he japed. "There's no one who can save you now." He cackled as he brandished a knife in Minister Luvela's face. "Not even the little sweetheart over there. Poor thing can't even get up."_

_Suddenly Rogue was knocked unconscious on the ground, and she was untying the minister, panting hard._ _"I apologize, sir, for not being able to help you sooner," she breathed tiredly._

_The minister darted out of the warehouse in a panic, not even bothering to thank her._

_She grinned wearily at me. I was rather shocked; how did she know I was there? "I told him not to call me sweetheart," she chirped rather lightly._

_I just laughed nervously. This girl had some nerve._

* * *

The woman grins cheekily, startling me. "I'm sure that no one was the braver."

I focus on the empty glass in front of me. "But I was not even brave enough to die for the love of my life, unlike Romeo." The entire situation was all my fault. I should have helped them.

* * *

_"Sir, innocent lives will be lost if you continue like this!" I exclaimed._

_Elected King Gabriel Thompson was determined. It was in his eyes. "You do not understand that, unless we wage war, the constant raids on Djyarar's and Avistia's border will not stop. If Avistia refuses to fight, so be it. Djyarar will reign victorious, and Avistia will fall."_

_She stood with a magnificent toss of her head. "As you said, sir, so be it." She stormed out of the room decisively. That's when I knew there was no preventing this war._

_Thompson sat there, gawking at us. He couldn't believe we were walking out on him. Suddenly I heard his voice thunder, "Guards, seize these traitorous children!"_

* * *

"We were taken," I whisper throatily, tears forming in my eyes. "Peridot was caught first, and Isaac tried to help. I knew they were lost, and they knew they were lost. Yet, I felt so guilty as I grabbed her hand and ran. We jumped onto our horses, but they were waiting for us. I fought, and she fought..." I gulp. "But it was all useless. I somehow broke through the guards, and... I ran. I ran like a coward. I- I left her there." I clench my fist. "I heard tales of their executions for so many years. But I only heard of Peridot's and Isaac's... Perhaps Thompson was so angry with Lunessa that he killed her in some sort of unspeakable manner. But I don't think she survived." A tear rolls down my cheek. "Their deaths are my fault. Maybe if I fought for Peridot and Isaac, they would have made it. We probably would have all went down, but we would have died together, at least. But my worst betrayal was when I left Lunessa there. I could have freed her; she was still fighting. She still had hope, but I'm sure I crushed her hope when I ran." My eyes burn as my tears stream down.

She places her hand over my fist. "It isn't your fault, Romeo. It doesn't sound like she would blame you at all." Her face is turned away from me, but I see the glint of a tear.

I sob in front of this familiar stranger until I fall asleep at the break of dawn.

* * *

_She gazed at my sleeping form in front of her. My tears broke her heart. She shed so many tears before standing to leave. As she passed through the doorway, she turn to glanced at me one last time._

_"I love you, Romeo," she murmured sorrowfully. "I have loved you ever since we met, even though we were only friends. You may not believe me now because you hate yourself, but I never stopped loving you, not even on that fateful day, five moons ago."_

* * *

It's strange. I feel as though Lunessa, who I had lost five moons ago, had visited me last night. I even feel as though she reciprocates my love. What am I going on about?

I must have lost my sanity when I lost my love.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter of a two part story. It's just a little experiment. I actually wrote this for a writing contest, but I kinda decided to finish it at the last minute, and thus, this was never submitted. It seems that I... Well, I suppose this is in some sort of other universe. I'm not really sure, seeing as how the story deviated from the original plot, which was just two people talking at night about stuff.
> 
> So yeah. I know it's not my best, but it's definitely not my worst. Hoped you liked that first part! I already have the second and last chapter, but I'm not really planning on posting it until next week... Well, maybe tomorrow if I have the chance. Anyway, I love you all!
> 
> So… I'm wondering if I should add to this story. A couple of readers on NovelJoy seem to enjoy it… I kind of already am. I'm going to try to adjust it to fit this imaginary universe that I've been playing with, but I don't think updates will come for a while because I want to finish the entire story first so I know where it's going. Yup. That's all I have to say for now.
> 
> Keep believing (in whatever you believe in)!
> 
> ~Sapphire Faith


End file.
